Unwinding the Tale
by Mayaty-Cute
Summary: A continuation of Tangled Up in You: The story of the three royal children of Corona. Specifically Hana, the crown princess, who faces an upcoming arranged marriage. Takes place about 17 years later.
1. Chapter 1

**A continuation of Tangled Up in You, my genderbent tangled fanfic.**

**It's going to be pretty quick...plot wise. I don't really have the time to go into the ideal vivid descriptions I want. Plus I suck as a writer. **

**So Enjoy.**

* * *

The sun rose up slowly into the morning sky. The guards of the castle were jostled awake by the sudden zip of three horses crossing the kingdom bridge.

The three riders road in formation through the woods. They rode for several hours, the leader making odd turns and twists, taking them deeper and deeper into the woods. Finally, they came to a stop. The sun was high in the sky, casting shadows throughout the forest.

Hanna sighed and let her hair fall down.

"Any idea where we are?" The middle child Flynn surveyed the area in distress.

"Nope."

"Dammit Hana. Why did I let you talk me into this?"

"Because you're an idiot."

"Do mother and father know about this?! We're dead meat."

"Oh calm down we'll be fine!"

"NO WE WON'T! WE'RE LOST! L-O-S-T LOST and we don't have anyway to get home."

"Whatever."

"THIS ISN'T WHATEVER HANA! WE'RE ROYALTY! You're the crown princess! You're going to rule the kingdom someday and tomorrow the visitors are-"

Flynn stopped dead and stared at his older sister. She was glaring at the grass.

"You did this on purpose..."

"Shut up!"

"I can't believe you!"

"Oh stop it. You didn't have to follow me, but you did."

Flynn cursed under his breath. She was right. He had joined her, partly to follow her, but mostly to keep an eye on Flora.

"Flora..."

"What?"

"FLORA!"

"Oh shit..."

The two looked around frantically for their little sister. They could only have their horses trot so far in the tight clearing.

A high-pitched scream pierced the air, followed by the whinny of a horse. Hana and Flynn raced East. The road got too tight, so Flynn tossed Hana his reigns and jumped off. He rolled on the ground and sprinted forward. Hana tied the horses up as quickly as she could and followed him.

They reached another clearing where Flora's horse was up on it's back legs. Flora was struggling to remain upright. The horse had been startled by a scruffy looking young man with dark black hair.

Flora lost her grip and went backwards. Flynn bounded forward to cushion her fall. The horse moved forward towards the boy. Hana, without thinking, darted towards him and knocked him away from the animal. She landed right on top of him, staring down into his large blue eyes.

Flora's horse raced off into the forest. Hana rolled off the boy in embarrassment and jumped to her feet. She charged over to her siblings. Flynn was holding Flora tightly, preventing her from getting out of his grip.

"Flynn I'm fine."

He finally let her go. She got to her feet, smoothing down her wrinkled dress. Hana would never understand why her baby sister wore dresses when they went riding.

Flora turned to the young man sitting in the grass. She pouted.

"You scared my horse!"

"I apologize miss. I was simply taking a stroll."

Hana stood her ground as she analyzed the boy. His clothes were distressed, with a simple origin. They were simple peasant clothes, but not the kind of the kingdom. His hair was partially clean, he had bathed recently, but not well.

"Who are you?"

"I am Bastian."

"What brings you to the forest?"

"I...I live here...well I wasn't supposed to but now I do."

Hana looked up at the sky. It was about mid-afternoon. She turned to her brother.

"We won't make it back before sundown."

"Now we're REALLY dead! Thanks a lot you useless excuse for a sister."

* * *

Bastian stared as the two elder siblings bickered. The smaller one approached him.

"Where do you live?"

"It's a little ways away from here."

The little one turned around.

"HEY!"

The elder siblings immediately looked at her.

"This guy has a place for us to stay. We should go there if we can't make it back."

The siblings exchanged a glance and nodded. They walked to fetch their horses. Bastian stared after the eldest. She was striking, so much so that it made Bastian weak in the knees. But judging by their fine clothing, he had a feeling she wouldn't feel the same way about him. Not now at least.

* * *

Hana pulled at the reigns of her and Flynn's horses. Flynn glanced back in suspicion.

"I don't trust him."

"Neither do I." Hana stared straight ahead as she jumped onto her horse.

"We shouldn't tell him..." Flynn jumped onto his.

"That we're royals? Of course."

They continued walking in silence.

* * *

The elder siblings returned with two horses. The group made their way through the trees, until they reached Bastians familiar hiding place. Bastian felt a pinch of excitement. He was pretty proud of his home.

"It's just beyond this tunnel."

* * *

Hana held the reigns of her horse with one hand, while laying the other on her dagger. This boy seemed nice, but he could easily turn on them. She continued with caution, her siblings flanking her. They rode through the ivys into a small tunnel.

When they reached the other side, the three siblings stood frozen in shock. Standing high in the sky was a dilapidated tower. The roof was giving away, but the stones holding the structure up were still in tact.

"You live up there?" Flora's eyes were wide as planets.

"Yup." The boy smirked.

"How do you get up there?" Flynn eyed the boy suspiciously.

"There's a secret staircase in the back."

The siblings followed the boy around the tower, where he began pulling at thick leaves. He revealed a small doorway and staircase. They walked up the narrow, circular stairwell into the high tower.

As they stepped through the floor tiles, Hana's jaw dropped. The boy pulled on some ropes, letting light flood into the room. Hana turned in awe.

Along every wall was a large, faded painting of a boy with long blonde hair. Something in the back of Hana's mind told her this was familiar, but she ignored the hunch.

"You live here?" She turned to the boy.

"Yup...been here a few days. It's a pretty cool place. Had to clean a lot up though."

"What was it like when you found it?"

"Well for one thing, it was dusty. Then there was broken glass all over the floor by this window...and some other things."

Hana turned to her brother. He was staring straight at a painting on the wall. The look on his face told her something was wrong.

"What other things?" She stared at the boy with wide eyes.

He was awkwardly looking away from all of them.

"...well there was...this pile of...brown hair...long brown hair that stretched all around the room..."

Flora gasped loudly. Hana turned to her in surprise.

"It's daddy...daddy is in these paintings...Hana..."

"T-that's impossible...he has..."

Flora began talking at lightning speed.

"Remember what mommy told us? Daddy used to have long hair but then he cut it off an now it will never ever grow back. She said it was cut with a special knife..."

Flynn nodded quickly and started up the stairs. The sisters followed him. Hana didn't check if the boy had been following. Flynn bounded across a large bedroom and pulled one of three books off a bookshelf. He flipped open the front cover. He sighed.

"She's right...here it is..."

The sisters took the book from him. Hana's heart skipped a beat. Written sloppily in black ink was a familiar named.

**_Rapunzle _ **

Flora grabbed the other books and looked at them too.

"Rocks...reptiles...and types of flowers...Daddy's an expert at all of them..."

Hana whipped around towards the empty doorway. She strode through it and looked down at the boy from the top of the Stairwell. He was still standing in the same place with his hands behind his back.

"What the hell is this place?"

"I don't really know..." He shrugged.

"Why are there books with the king's name in them?"

"The king? What king?"

Hana snapped and started down the stairs.

"King Rapunzle of Corona. Why are there books with his name in them? You've obviously looked at them. WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

She was right in his face. She drew her dagger.

"TELL ME!"

"I told you...I-I've been here for a few d-days...I-I don't know anything about this p-place." He stuttered. "A-and why does this m-matter to you?"

"Because _I'm _the crown princess. His daughter!"

* * *

**Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad to know you guys are enjoying it. Enjoy.**

* * *

Bastian attempted to form words. The girl's fierce expression softened into shock. She kept her dagger pointed at his chest.

"Dammit Hana!"

They turned to the boy, who was glaring down at them.

"Can't you keep you big mouth shut for once?"

Bastian was expecting a cold retort from the _princess, _but she said nothing. She put away her dagger and stepped back.

"I apologize...if it isn't too much trouble we'll take shelter in the bedroom."

Bastian through his hands up. "Whatever you say _princess_."

He held back a snicker as the girl's face went through a flurry of emotions. She turned her back to him and retreated up the staircase. The other siblings stepped into the bedroom, but the girl turned back and gave Bastian one last glance.

As she disappeared, Bastian counted backwards before bounding across the room. He reached into his only bag and pulled out the crisp envelope. He picked at the wax seal. It was shaped like a sun.

_Just like the seal on their clothing..._

He put it away before perusing for something to eat.

* * *

Hana sighed as she flopped onto the bed. She stared up at the faded paintings. Flora was sound asleep next to her.

"I still can't believe Dad lived here..."

Flynn grunted in agreement. He was reading the book about Rocks by candlelight.

"How come he didn't tell us anything about it?"

Flynn said nothing. Rapunzel propped herself up on her elbows.

"I've decided I'm going to abandon my title as Princess and join a harem in India. I'm going to ravish thousands of men in a single week."

Flynn sighed and glanced up at her.

"Well that wouldn't be very convenient. Whoever would I nag all day?"

The two sat in silence before busting into quiet laughter. Flynn looked at the book again. His smile dropped.

"Look at this..." He crossed the room quickly.

Hana sat up as he sat next to her.

"What is it?"

"It's...these are drawings...around the rocks..."

Around almost every picture was a sketch of different things. Grass, animals, humans. The drawings increased in skill with every page, as if drawn in over the course of a lifetime.

"He...got better with every drawing...every...Hana..."

"Yeah?"

"How long...how long was father in here?"

"How the hell would I know?"

"We need to ask him."

"We will. Get some sleep."

She moved off the bed so Flynn could lay down next to his sister.

Hana stepped out of the room and looked down into the dim room. The boy was sitting in the window with a candle in front of him. He was picking at an envelope.

"Mind if I join you?"

The boy nearly fell out into the night. He scrambled to put the envelope away as Hana walked down the stairs.

"U-uh yeah. Sure..."

Hana took a seat across from him on the windowsill. They both stared outside. After a long awkward silence, the boy spoke.

"Soooo...you're a princess huh?"

"Yes."

"The crown princess?"

"Yup."

"You don't seem too happy about it."

Hana looked at him. He was smirking, but something in his blue eyes told her he was genuinely curious.

"I...have to get married..."

"Oh...that...sucks..."

His smirk was gone. He was completely concerned. Hana felt her guard slipping. She sighed.

"It does. I'm turning eighteen in a few days and my parents want me to have a fiancé by then. How the hell am I supposed to magically find a prince who I actually like by my birthday?!"

Hana noticed the boy steal a glance at his bag. It was propped against his leg. The white envelope he'd been staring at before was sticking out.

"What's that?" Hana gestured to the envelope.

"Nothing." He shoved the bag aside with his foot.

"I think it's something." Hana leaned forward, putting her hands on the windowsill.

"It's really nothing." The boy crossed his arms.

Hanna batted her eyelashes mockingly.

"Do tell. I _am _the princess after all."

He leaned forward too. "Not happening."

"Tell me."

"Make me."

"Maybe I will."

Their faces were inches apart. Hana felt a warm flush coming over her cheeks. She could only really make out his sharpest features. His chin, his nose, and his eyes. His big blue eyes. Hana felt herself leaning closer, until her lips grazed his.

"You said you were getting married." He whispered against her lips.

"I said I have to...I never said I wanted to..."

With a sudden force, she kissed him. They stood still for a moment, taking it in. Hana brought herself forward, knocking the candle between them with her knee. They stopped for a moment as the teeny flame extinguished and the candle fell into the darkness. A chuckle escaped the boy's lips. Hana met his eyes as her own adjusted to the darkness.

"I'm not going to get arrested for this am I?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

Hana pulled him back into a kiss. Without the candle, she was able to get closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck eagerly.

She'd kissed boys _before, _but none of them kissed her like this. None of the others ones felt...right.

The night finally consumed the tower, making it too dark to see anything. The two remained innocent. After awhile, Hana was sitting in the boy's lap, letting him kiss her neck. She stifled a yawn poorly.

"Am I boring you princess?"

"Nah...I'm just tired. Not of you...deeeeefinately not of you."

They kissed one last time. Hana went to stand, but the boy held her arm.

"You could always...stay here."

Hana raised an eyebrow.

"I mean right here...on the windowsill...for the night...not...permanently...because that would be ridiculous..."

Hana nodded and stared at him in the darkness. She pondered the thought.

There was an 80% chance her siblings would find them in the morning. Flynn would have her head.

Hana smiled. "Sure." She turned around and snuggled against him.

After a moment he chuckled.

"What is it?" She looked up at him.

"I just realized I don't even know your name. Well...I kind of do. Is Hana just a nickname?"

Hana laced her fingers into his. "Nope...it's just Hana."

He squeezed her hand. "It's beautiful...Hana."

"What about you?" Hana felt slightly embarrassed for never asking.

"It's Bastian."

Hana smiled out into the night. "Goodnight Bastian."

"Goodnight _princess_."

* * *

Fiona slammed her fist against the table.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY NEVER RETURNED?!"

The scrawny guard flinched. "W-we l-lost them in the m-middle of the woods."

"Did they _know _you were following them?"

"No mam. That we were certa-"

"Get out of here before I fire you."

Fiona stood frozen until the guards left. She felt Rapunzle wrap his arms around her waist.

"Darling...you know they'll be alright...you trained them after all."

"I know..." She relaxed in his arms. "...you don't think they did it on purpose do you? With the suitors arriving tomorrow?"

Rapunzel pondered the though. "I can imagine Hana doing that...but Flynn wouldn't have gone with her if he knew."

The two walked together to the balcony. They stared out towards the woods. Fiona turned to face him.

"We can't lose them Rapunzle. I'd die. You know I would."

"We won't...I promise...if they're not back by...noon tomorrow I'll send out a search party."

"Two search parties."

"As you wish my queen." He kissed her forehead and pulled her into his embrace.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Hana sat up in shock. Had she not been wrapped in Bastian's arms she would've fallen out the window. The two sprang apart as Flynn came running down the stairs.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"We were sleeping." Hana replied dryly.

"Yesterday you were about to KILL him! Now you're cuddling on the windowsill? Hana you know you can't do this!"

Hana shrugged and walked away. Bastian scratched his head, avoiding Flynn's glare.

He walked up to Bastian and pointed. "You stay away from my sister."

"What are you? Her father?"

"No but I happen to know a few people who could get you the tiniest, most disgusting cell in the entire kingdom prison."

Bastian threw his hands up and walked away.

"When are you guys heading out?"

Flynn glanced up the stairs. Hana was walking down with a sleepy Flora.

"Immediately."

"I'm interested in this kingdom of yours. I've only seen the outskirts from a cliffside. Mind if I join you?"

"No" "Yes" Hana and Flynn said in unison.

She glared at him. "He can join us. He can get us through the forest quickly."

She began gathering up some things to show their parents. Flynn grumbled to himself and headed down the floor stairwell. Flora followed behind him.

Hana watched them leave and ran back to Bastian. She pulled as his shirt and kissed him hard. When she pulled back he smirked.

"I'm so going to prison for this."

"I'll visit you."

They both walked hand in hand towards the stairwell.

"Ladies first..."

"You really know the way to the kingdom?"

"It's not too far from here. I've always been a little scared to go in there. Something...in my gut told me to wait."

"Smart gut."

Hana walked down the stairs into the darkness of the tower. This journey was already a little too short for her liking.


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG I'm sorry this took forever.**

**I've been so freaking busy.**

**School is out though so this story will continue to grow.**

**I decided not to write a lengthy forest journey scene. The group just faces less distractions than our daring king and queen did.**

* * *

Hana sighed in relief as the kingdom came into view. Bastian was walking at the side of her horse. She stared down at him. She felt a tight pain in her chest. Part of her was going to regret this.

"You should meet the king and queen...since you rescued us after all."

Flynn whipped around. He shook his head and he turned his horse.

"That is _not _happening."

"No one asked you _second in line_." Hana sneered. "I was simply suggesting we present the young man to our parents. He did help us and protect us."

Flynn's glare faltered. He could never fight back when she got into formalities. It was true. Any hero deserved his or her recognition.

Flora laughed suddenly. "It's the guards!"

Hana gasped as several men ran towards them. One of them drew his sword at Bastian.

"WHAT BUISNESS DO YOU HAVE WITH THE ROYAL CHILDREN?!"

Bastian jumped back ready to fight.

"STAND DOWN YOU PIGS!"

The guards all turned to Hana.

"SHOW SOME RESPECT! This man _rescued _the young princess when her horse was frightened. He gave us shelter and kept watch during the night. Something you lot couldn't do while you were organizing your useless search parties. Now TAKE US TO THE CASTLE!"

"As you wish princess."

They all bowed in unison and started into the kingdom. Hana nudged her saddle.

"Hold on tight and stay close. Don't want someone mistaking you for a thief."

As they walked, a crowd began to notice them.

"The princess has returned!"

"Hello Princess Hana!"

Hana nodded to the people and kept her eyes on Bastian. They pretended to make small talk as they passed the local school.

"HELLO PRINCE FLYNN!"

A group of young girls were giggling and waving at Flynn, who awkwardly stared at his saddle.

"Your brother sure is popular."

Hana snorted. "Yeah at least they don't know him as a person."

* * *

"Mi' lady queen, they have arrived."

Fiona stood from her window seat. Rapunzel dropped his book and joined her. They stood straight as their three children walked in. Their clothes were only slightly distressed. The same couldn't be said about their hair and faces.

As Fiona analyzed their appearances, Rapunzle's eyes were locked on the pile of items in Hana's arms.

"Children...you're alright..."

Fiona began walking forward. Hana stepped forward aggressively and dropped all the items onto the floor. Fiona raised an eyebrow.

"What's this?"

"I don't know ask Father."

Fiona glanced at her husband. He was staring at the items with wide eyes.

"Where did you find these?"

"In a tower in the woods."

Rapunzle bent down and picked up the book about Rocks. He glanced up at his eldest daughter. She was staring down at him. Her expression was menacing but her eyes were full of concern.

"This is a very very long story...that I promise to explain to you tonight. After the welcoming ball..."

"But Dad-"

"No..." He stood up straight. "..I won't hear a word. You're going to be on your best behavior tonight. Then I'll tell you my story. Promise?"

Flynn and Flora nodded. Hana hesitated. She sighed.

"I promise."

"Good. Now..."

Rapunzle's focus turned to the young man standing at the door.

"Who's this?"

Fiona's rose an eyebrow as her eldest daughter's eyes lit up.

"Father...um...Mother this is Bastian. He was living in the...tower when he found us."

"I see..."

Fiona walked up to him. Hana stepped back.

"Mother..."

"Hello young man...Bastian was it?"

"Yes your majesty."

The boy hadn't missed a beat. Fiona took a different route.

"How long have you lived in that tower?"

"Three days your majesty."

"Was there anyone there?"

"No your majesty."

"Was it clean?"

"It is now your majesty."

"How did you meet the children?"

"I was taking an afternoon stroll your majesty."

"Where are you from?"

He faltered. Fiona crossed her arms. She had him.

"F-from Delia...your majesty..."

Fiona's eyes widened. This boy was from Delia, the neighboring kingdom.

"_New_ Delia?"

"No your majesty."

His expression darkened. Fiona felt the air in the room thickening. This boy was an runaway. She turned to her chidlren, who all had straight faces.

* * *

"Children prepare for this evenings festivities. Bathe. Dress. Brush your hair. I'll see you in two hours. Young man you stay with me. I'd like to speak with you awhile longer."

Bastian glanced over at Hana as she hesitantly walked out. She nodded in his direction and left. He turned back to the king and queen. The king had begun picking at the items his children had brought. The queen continued staring at him with wide eyes.

"Walk with me boy..."

Bastian obeyed, following the queen out onto the balcony. He was taken aback by the beautiful view of the kingdom. She cleared her throat. He turned to the queen.

"You said you were from Delia? ...Before the attacks?"

"Yes your majesty..." He hated talking about home. It hurt.

"When did you depart?"

"A day before the takeover...my mother she..." Bastian's fists clenched. "told me to go alone..."

"Do you have siblings?"

Bastian hesitated. "No your majesty..."

She analyzed his body language. "How did you know to come here?"

"By horse...I had to sell it in an outer village for food..."

"I was told you escorted my children through the forest. How did you know the way from that tower?"

"I have a map...of the kingdom.

"Who gave you a map?"

"My mother had drawn it for me. Based off the real one she had in her hand...well to be truthful the real one was mine. She got them mixed up when she sent me away...we were in a hurry. It's just a sketch."

He watched as the queen's broad shoulders slumped slightly.

"What happened in your kingdom was a real shame...our fleet was to leave to assist you the day of the attacks...we were too late."

Bastian shook his head. "It was no one's fault." _Well it was...but not Corona's..._

"You should take your leave then. As much as I'd love to recruit you into the forces, but unfortunately..." She looked inside at her husband. She turned back. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Is this because of the princess' coming engagement?"

The queen wasn't taken by his knowledge. "I see she told you. Well isn't that just fan-tastic. Another handsome heart for her to break."

Bastian's confidence faltered. "Pardon?"

"My daughter has an unfortunate fascination with breaking young men's hearts. She hasn't approached you in any manner has she?"

Bastian's cheeks flushed at the memory. He used it to his advantage. "N-no your majesty. She didn't. She didn't have much interest in me..." He acted embarrassed, looking as naive as possible.

"It's for your own good then. I'll have a guard escort you back towards the forest. Be safe. Oh I should give you a map"

"Oh no I have one in..." Bastian froze. He had put his bag in the pocket of Hana's horse's saddle. She had told him it would make the guards less suspicious of him. "On second thought, another map wouldn't kill me."

Bastian felt a wave of anxiety hit him as he left the palace. What if Hana found his bag?_ What if she opened my letter?_

* * *

Hana grumbled as she pulled at her tight up-do. The maids had really done it this time. She stared at herself in her large mirror.

_I look like a doll._

Her dirty blonde hair was pulled up as tight as it could be. Making her face look squarish and small. Her face was heavily powdered, eliminating any sign of her natural tan. Her dress was frilly and pink. She made a face.

The pile of belongings on her bed caught her eye. An unfamiliar brown bag sat at the top of the pile. _Bastian's bag!_

She scrambled across the room and scooped it up. She immediately opened it. Her eyes widened. Inside were several belongings. A map, a key, a long decorated headscarf, a locket, and a white envelope. She popped open the locket.

Her jaw dropped. Inside was a small painting of a beautiful woman. Her eyes seemed to follow you no matter what angle the locket was positioned. Hana put it down.

Next was the envelope.

There was a sharp knock on her door. Hana grabbed all the belongings and shoved them under her covers and crossed the room to the door. Her massive gown made it difficult to walk briskly.

"Dad..."

"Hello sweetheart...may I come in?"

"Sure."

Hana wobbled to her bed and tried to sit. Her wide dress cage made it nearly impossible.

"I'm just going to stand." She crossed her arms while her dad sat down on the bed.

Even while standing she wasn't much taller than him.

"You look just like your mother."

"That's not exactly a compliment at the moment."

"Hana...you know we have to do this...it's the..."

Hana made a face. He was going to say law. They both knew that was _definitely _a lie.

"You and mother weren't forced to be engaged!"

"That's very different."

"How so?"

"It's complicated!"

"You just won't tell me! Just like you wouldn't tell me about the tower! What is this whole secret about you and mom!"

"Listen Hana...we...we had a very peculiar relationship."

"But Dad! I want a peculiar relationship!" Hana exclaimed.

Her father stared at her in shock. "What...what do you mean...?"

"I want something _special_ Dad! I want...I want to meet a boy who likes me because I'm me! Not because I'm the princess of Corona. It's not fair! You and mom had it so easy!"

"That's not true...when I met your mother I had no idea who I was. Your mother and I met by chance! It was rather strange and knew _nothing_ about who I was...I..."

He swallowed. Hana's eyes widened. He was going to tell her. He was going to tell her everything.

"I promised I would tell you all this evening. I will not break that promise. Now come on...your mother is waiting for you."

Hana sighed and followed him out.

* * *

**OK so yup there it is. Things are gonna get fun.**

**and NO this won't be some cliché princess dont wanna marry suitor thing**

**Hana is just more interested in her parent's past really**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just realized I've been calling Edna "Fiona" this whole time. The woes of being comfortable writing that name.**

**Oh well. I'll just leave it, but whenever Rapunzle calls her by her name he's going to say Edna.**

**You all get it.**

* * *

"Her royal highness, Princess Hana."

Trumpets blared. Hana straightened up as she descended the stairs. Her brother on her arm.

"Did you see where Bastian went?" she mutter out of the side of her smile

"No, nor do I care."

"Really? That's funny. Because I still have his bag. And if we don't get it back to him then..."

"Then what?" They reached the bottom.

"Then he's going to come back."

She smirked and walked away. Flynn stared after her. She was right and he had to fix that.

* * *

Bastian sighed as the last guard shook his head.

"Sorry mate, no satchel on the princess' horse."

"Damn...that means she must have it..."

Bastian ran his fingers through his hair.

"If there's anything I can do just let me know. I can talk to the captain tomorrow."

"...Yes...yes thanks..."

Bastian began to walk away from the palace gates. He turned back.

"Actually, do you know if there's anywhere I can stay? For not much money?"

"My grandmother owns an inn south of the plaza. Tell her Bucky sent you."

Bastian smiled. "Thank you!"

He started towards the inn. He jumped back as three black horses came rushing past him.

He only caught a glance of the insignia on the saddle before slipping into the shadows. His stomach twisted into a knot as he raced as far from the gates as he could.

* * *

Fiona sighed.

"What troubles you dearest?"

"She looks like she's a doll. Walking around like a puppet to these boys. She doesn't like any of them I can tell."

"It is unfortunate."

"Why must we follow this horrible protocol. If it weren't for that damn invasion we wouldn't have had to form an alliance with anyone in the first place. All these kingdoms can do just fine of their own."

"I know dear...but we have to take necessary precautions. If those New Delians decide to keep spreading we're right across the sea. It's too close for comfort."

Fiona nodded and sighed again. She let her husband lace his fingers through hers. They sat in silence as they watched the party continue.

Hana as forced to socialize with several of the eligible suitors. She kept a thin smile as she spoke to each one attempting to woo her. She was obviously bored.

Suddenly, the large ballroom doors burst open. Fiona stood from her chair.

Three men strode into the room. The tallest was a large, burly man with a large fur cloak. Leading the group was a rather short man with a horrible visage. His left eye was closed, leaving a long white scar across his face. The his right was a much younger man, about Hana's age.

Party guests had begun to back away from the group. Everyone knew who they were. Suitors from every country began to return to their bodyguards and guardians.

Fiona and Rapunzle remained in front of their thrones. Fiona's pokerface faltered as her daughter remained near the middle of the room with her hands at her sides. Flynn pushed Flora behind him on the sidelines.

"My lady queen," The short man bowed. "I was delighted to receive an invitation to this _lovely _gathering."

Adults began to look at the King and Queen in confusion. The man continued.

"Though...it is a shame that poor old Rowan and his son could not attend. They are...a bit _preoccupied_. Though the extension of New Delia is bound to be a beautiful place. When the fires go out."

This sent a shudder down everyone's spine. They all knew what he meant.

Rapunzle squeezed his wife's hand. "Edilon...why have you come?"

"Why? Well...I was absolutely delighted to hear the princess of Corona was in search of a husband. I just _had _to see who she picked."

Fiona shot a glance at her daughter, who continued to stare at the visitors.

"Why else have you come Edilon?" Fiona spoke.

"For Princess Hana..." Edilon's voice dripped with amusement. "of course. We did, as you can see, receive an invitation. I decided it would be wise to come make a first impression...after all...we intend on being chosen."

Fiona's heart sank. Rapunzle sighed. "Edilon this is hardly necessary..."

"OH BUT IT IS NECESSARY!" The man's voice echoed throughout the silent ballroom. "I have plans for my empire, and those plans involve this _lovely _nation. I have no intention of a hostile takeover, Even I must admit it's impossible. So I-"

"Father. Stop talking."

Fiona's jaw nearly dropped as the younger man stepped forward. He looked right at her.

"What my father is trying to say...is that you may kindly invite any other guests to make their leave. The princess has already made her decision."

* * *

Hana watched in shock as these visitors got their way. Every suitor and their guests immediately began exiting the room. Almost like the dictator's son had cast a spell on them. The three invaders remained in the center of the room until most of the guests were gone.

Hana jumped as her parents came to her sides. Her father put his hand on her shoulder.

"Just relax Hana. Everything is going to be ok."

She stared right at her _chosen _suitor. She clenched her fists.

Edilon clapped his hands together. "Well...I'm glad everyone could be mature about this. I'm sure we'll _all _benefit in the end."

Fiona took a deep breath. "I assume you'll be returning to New Delia."

"Why yes, I have made arrangements to depart. My _son_ however, would enjoy staying. It'd be most beneficial to the future newlyweds."

Hana watched as the dictator and his large guard left the ballroom. Everything was happening too quickly.

The young man stepped forward as soon as the large doors shut.

"You'll have to excuse my father. As rumors have it, he is indeed a lunatic."

The royal family was taken aback.

"I am horribly sorry we had to intrude on your gathering. My father loves a good entrance. I hope this does not affect your relationship."

Hana crossed her arms. "You weren't invited."

"Hana." Her mother nudged her.

"No no. The princess is right your majesty. It was...unfortunate...what happened to Rowan and his son...i was not with the invasion...I..."

"You seem awfully uncomfortable talking about your father's actions."

"Well it's difficult to talk about awful things."

Hana noticed how his body language faltered. She waited as he continued._  
_

"I do hope this arrangement benefits your kingdom. Corona is a lovely place, and something worth preserving. I'm certain this arrangement will keep the kingdom far out of my father's reach."

Fiona raised an eyebrow. "Just because you're here means he'll ignore this kingdom."

"More than that your majesty. He'll act as if it doesn't exist. His goal is conquest on a global scale, but if this kingdom was to be in the hands of his only son...he'd have no choice but to leave it alone."

A chill ran down Hana's spine. She had a feeling the dictator was a lot more scared of his own son than the boy was of him. His eyes glinted mischievously. Anger built up inside her.

"Just because your crazy dad is afraid of you doesn't mean I'll marry you."

"Do excuse me princess, but I'm afraid the decision isn't really up to you anymore."

Hana gaped as he continued to smirk at her. She glanced at each of her parents. Her mother was biting her lip.

"...CLARISSA!"

Hana's heart sank. The aged woman hobbled across the ballroom.

"Please escort Sir..."

"Leon, your majesty."

"..Sir Leon...to the master guest suite. Do make sure he is made at home."

"Yes your majesty."

The old woman patted _Leon's _shoulder and hobbled away.

Hana's brow furrowed as he cast one more snarky smile at her and walked away. She remained still until he was gone. She turned on her heels, tears in her eyes.

She was ready to scream. She wanted to curse her parents and run off, but something stopped her.

The look on her father's face.

"Hana..." It was her mother. "...I...I'm so..."

Hana ran away before she could hear anymore. She didn't stop running until she reached her room.

* * *

"...sorry..." Fiona closed her eyes.

Flynn cleared his throat. "Mother..." Flynn stared at his parents.

"Take you sister to her room." His father's voice was cold. "Stay there with her until she goes to sleep. Do you understand?"

"Yes father." Flynn took Flora by the hand and escorted her away.

"Is Hana going to marry that mean boy?"

"I don't know Flora."

She didn't ask any other questions after that.

* * *

Bastian sighed in relief when he finally found the inn. It had taken nearly an hour. He knocked on the door.

A little window in the door opened.

"Who is it? What do you want?"

"Hello! My name is Bastian and-"

"Go away we're closed."

"b-but miss, Bucky sent me!"

The old woman stared up at him.

"You can come in." She opened the door. "Stay as long as you like."

"Thank you miss."

He was given a small room with a window. The woman checked if it was locked.

"Keep that window shut tonight. New Delians are in town."

"You don't say?" Bastian played naive _again_.

"Heard from my neighbor there were only three, but they were important. Heard they crashed the princess' party."

Bastian's brow furrowed. That was not good.

He caught the old woman analyzing his change in body language.

"Get some rest boy. You can go exploring tomorrow."

She left. Bastian sighed.

_Please be alright...Hana..._

* * *

Fiona stared out towards the dark horizon. Tears fell down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away.

"Rapunzle..."

She turned to him. He was sitting on the opposite side of the balcony. He was perched on the edge scowling. His brown hair fell into his eyes.

"Rapunzle talk to me."

"Why did we let them do this?"

"You know there was nothing we could do."

"You're so much stronger than they are."

"You know that's not true."

"It is too."

"Can you stop being such a child for one moment?!" Fiona walked to her husband. "Please...you know I can't deal with this on my own."

"I broke my promise."

"What?"

"I promised the children I would tell them our story."

Fiona sighed. "They'll forgive you."

"Will they?"

"Yes...you have many many years to tell them this story."

"Not Hana."

"What?!"

"I may not have the time. What is that...that _boy_ gets her under his little thumb and she doesn't want to talk to us anymore?! What is he wisks her off to New Delia?! You saw him Edna he was charming! He was manipulative too! Whatever plans he has are _much __much_ bigger than whatever that lunatic father of his is doing. That boy can run a empire! He's going to go places and I'm just scared he's going to take our baby with him!"

Rapunzle was standing in front of her now. Fiona couldn't fight it. Tears began streaming down her cheeks. She put her face in her hands.

Rapunzle immediately wrapped his arms around her and rested her head on his chest.

They remained this way for a long time. The lantern hanging above the door began to dim.

"We have to do something..." Fiona said against her husband's chest.

"We'll think of something...anything..." Rapunzle kissed her forehead. "Come...we should rest."

Fiona suddenly looked up. "Oh...I have an idea..."

"Tomorrow my love...tomorrow..." He kissed her gently.

Fiona kissed her back and smiled.

She had a plan. And it was _definitely _going to work.

* * *

**Soooooo there it is. I plotted this chapter for a long time.**

**I had trouble finished the last one but thankfully this one was a breeze.**

**If you want some visual for Leon just look up Lelouch from Code Geass. That's pretty much him in a nutshell minus the purple eyes. I'm thinking his are more of a dark brown**.


End file.
